Candy Canes and Mistletoe Kisses
by RaiKimLover
Summary: as you should know now, a Raikim story actually a christmas story as well, my first christmas on fanfiction, but anyways what happens when Rai and Kim have christmas together? CHapter story R
1. Wrapping and Hot Cocoa

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**November 28**

Kimiko sat in her 'room' wrapping presents for everyone at the temple. She liked geting her shopping done early. For Omi, a book of Slang, (so he can actually say words right) and an updated Pochii 2, like the one he first played with when she arrived at the temple. Clay, she got new cowboy boots, (courtesy of her fathers connections) and a new whittling knife for him. Master Fung, a new very large teapot to replace the one she broke when there was that whole Tangled Web comb deal. It even had the elements in Chinese and a picture of a temple on it. For Dojo, special ointment to deal with his Shen Gong Wu allergies and a lifetime supply of Clays special hot sauce from Texas, so he can actually blow fire.

But Raimundo, she was stuck on him. What do you get for your best friend that you have a huge crush on and he doesn't know it. Answer, your stuck. She didn't want to get him something ordinary but rather something extraordinary. Hmm, a mattress? No, too big and not special. Err, this made her so angry, she thought of all the things she gotten him in the past and she wanted to top them.

Just then a voice came through her 'door'. "Hey Kimiko, can I come in?", said someone with a Brazilian accent. "Come in Raimundo." He walked past the curtain, and sat crossed legged across form her. "Whatcha doin?" "Wrapping presents." He started darting his eyes around the space. "Oh, wheres mine?" "I haven't gotten you anything yet, but since were on the topic, what do you want?" "I'll have to get back to you on it. Can I help you wrap presents?" She handed him Omi's presents. "Promise not to tell anyone what they got?" "I promise." He looked over what she had gotten him. "Slang book, nice, maybe I won't have to correct him so much soon." "I dunno, Christmas is still a while away, you never know." "With him you don't thats for sure. But what about what you want?" "Sorry, the same as you." "Oh great." He had finished wrapping Omi's presents. Kimiko had already finished the other presents. "Wanna get some Hot Cocoa." She smiled at him. "Sure." They got up and walked into the kitchen. Kimiko started to grab a packet of instant mix when Raimundo pulled her into a seat. "Let me do it." He grinned at her. "Okay." He put water into the teapot and put it over the fire. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out to medium sized mugs, put spoons on the table and a big bag of mini marshmallows. Then he sat down next to Kimiko. They talked about the holidays and they're lives before coming Xiaolin Warriors. Before they knew it the pot was whistling. Raimundo got up and made the hot cocoa and then dumped what seemed like half the bag of marshmallows into his cup, and then did the same to Kimiko's making them both laugh.

Crap, Raimundo needed to get Kimiko a present, but what to get for the prettiest, smartest girl he ever met? Oh and did he mention, madly in love with her? Kimiko just made everything worth it. He wondered if she could ever feel the same way about him that he did her. He took comfort in knowing that Kimiko didn't know what to get him either. Sometimes he just couldn't help acting aloof in front of her. For some reason, he felt like he had to act tough in front of her. She was his weak spot. He risk his life to save her, no ,sacrifice his life to save her. If only she knew how much he cared about her. Then again it didn't help that he would ogle other girls. But he did that so he could hide his interest in Kimiko. It didn't take a genius to realize that he like, no loved her. For a smart girl like her she sure was blind. Or, maybe she knew and just didn't want to make it awkward by bringing it up. It was so confusing.

Kimiko couldn't wait till Christmas, it made everyone happy and she was finally going to tell Raimundo on Christmas night that she loved him. If he didn't feel the same way, she probably want to just go to sleep and never wake up, where she would never be reminded of him. She loved him so much it hurt, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was wondered if she was hoping on a lost cause.Was she really going to risk their friendship on her feelings? No, she had to take a chance. Because, what if he felt the same way about her that she did him and he didn't say anything. Then time would go on, they'd go their separate ways but Kimiko would always wonder 'what if' and regret it. She knew her answer now and there was no turning back. She was telling him, and no one could tell her otherwise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well theres my first chapter, I hope everyone likes it, I know theres no action in it but hey there will be some in the next chapters. Oh does anyone know any ways to make the story easier to read on FanFiction, because when I read them its like messes with my eyes, but that may just be me, let me know.I also like to thanks to of my favorite reviewers. Hothead1001 and LyokoWarrior. Hothead is going to read my underground railroad story and is going to tell me if I should put it up or not and LyokoWarrior, he like really helps me get better and always catches my mistakes. Thanks guys.

-Raikimlover


	2. Tree Time

December 10

Kimiko got on a light coat, gloves and a hat. She walked into the kitchen where her boots were drying on the heater. Raimundo was sitting in the kitchen appearing to be reading something. He looked up when he saw her come in. "Hey Kim, where are you going?" "To the town, I have to get my box of ornaments that I had my dad deliver for me." "Oh, Okay. Do you want some company?" She smiled. "Sure." "Okay, I'll be right back", he said as he folded up the sheet of paper he was reading.

He couldn't believe Kimiko was letting him go with her. She usually couldn't stand him. Maybe...no. That wasn't it. He walked outside where Kimiko was waiting. She saw him and started walking when he caught up with her. They walked to the town. Kimiko walked into the Post Office. Raimundo said he would be right back. He ran into an anime store across the street. He was greeted to a bell when he walked into the store. He scanned the titles of DVD's until he found the one he was looking for. It was a box set of Oh My Goddess!, Kimikos favorite anime book turned show. He bought it and walked out of the store. This was going to be Kimiko's present, well part of it at least. He went over to the post office where two big boxes were on the counter. He smirked. "Ornaments?", he said to Kimiko. "Yup and decorations, and your carrying them." His eyed widened. "I am." "Mhh-hmm." "Uh sure." He placed the boxes on top of each other well Kimiko held the door opened for him. He continued walking at a slow pace. "Don't hate me if I drop them." Kimiko laughed. "Don't worry, I trust you completely." "Thanks."

They placed the boxes in the main hall by the kitchen. Sadly there was no evergreens around them so Clay bought a fake one and put it up. All of them were putting up ornaments. Raimundo was lifting Omi up to hang up some. All of them were having a good time and laughing. Omi and Clay were hanging up decorations down the hall. Just then Kimiko pulled the last thing out of the box. She stiffened for a second, staring at it. It was a big beautiful star that had multi colored lights in it. "It's beautiful isn't it?", she asked him. "Yeah it is, where'd you get it?" "My..my mother made it. Its so pretty, I can't throw it away." "It will look great." She smiled softly at him. "Thanks." She turned the empty box over and stood on it, but she still couldn't reach the top of the tree. Before he realized it, he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. She was nearly as light as Omi. "Need some help?," he said as he held her up. She laughed as she put the star on the now reachable top of the tree. He slowly lowered her back down. She smiled at him again and grabbed the last box of decorations.

Raimundo had gone over to help Clay. When Raimundo had lifted her up, to the unknowing eye, a meaningless gesture but to Kimiko, it seemed like where he had touched her had left an imprint on her waist. She could still fell his hand. He could really tie her up in knots. She was on a ladder in the doorway (whatever it's called, with no door)by the main hall and kitchen. She had laughed when she had seen a mistletoe among the decorations. Her scheming father. She laughed silently to herself. She hung it up and stood under the doorway lost in thought. Then she saw Omi coming over to her. She stopped him. "Don't come closer." "Why not?", Omi replied. Because I would've had to kiss you.", she said as she pointed to the mistletoe. "Why? Why kissing? I am most confused." "Forget it Omi, its nothing." Omi shrugged and walked away with question marks popping up around his head. Raimundo walked up to her and looked up at the mistletoe. "Nice touch", he said with something in his voice. She didn't know what it was, like she couldn't determine it. She turned away and walked into the kitchen, where she started to make cookies with Omi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Nother chapter up. Next chapter. SnowStorm. Thats when things start getting a little exciting. Thanks to all my reviewers, Luv u all. But basically someone gets stuck in a blizzard. You can only guess who. I know that was a small chapter but the next one will be longer. Bascially this chapter was a filler you know how it goes. Updating soon.

-Raikimlover


	3. Snowstorm

Kimiko put her winter clothes on and her warmer accessories. She walked into the kitchen where Clay was eating, (what else is new?).

"Hey Clay, Im gonna go out for a walk so do you think you and Omi could ask one of the monks to make dinner?"

He smiled. "Sure, just don't get lost."

Kimiko laughed. She loved Clay like the big brother she never had. "Don't worry, I won't, I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, bye."

Kimiko walked out into the snow into the steeper part of the mountains. She didn't realize the snow blowing over the mountains.

Later:

Raimundo looked in Kimiko's room. No Kimiko. He checked all her favorite places. No Kimiko. That was weird he wanted to talk to her. He passed by a window and saw it was snowing really hard outside. He felt bad for anyone caught in that. He walked into Clay's room, where Clay and Omi were playing cards.

"Hey guys have you seen Kimiko?"

"Yeah she went out a couple of hours ago, said she was goin' for a walk. She isn't back yet?"

Raimundo's jaw dropped. "You let her go outside", he grinded out.

"Yeah, why, whats wrong?"

Raimundo flung aside the curtain in front of the window. "IN THIS!", he screamed.

"Wow, thats quite a storm, are you sure Kimiko's not back?"

"I've checked everywhere, shes not here!"

Clay got up with concern in his face. "I'm sorry Raimundo, I didn't know it was going to snow. Me and Omi will double check the temple okay?"

"Right, Im going to go outside, we've got to find her!"

Clay put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "Don't worry Raimundo, we'll find her, I promise."

Raimundo nodded numbly. He put on his winter clothes and ran outside into the snowstorm.

Kimiko had no idea it was going to snow so hard. It had snuck up on her, instantly becoming freezing temperature. She had dressed only in mediumly warm clothes. She was already regretting it. Soon the wind was bursting around her face, the snow so thick she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She looked all around for any kind of shelter. Already she could feel herself weakening. It just occurred to her that she could die out her. All she could think about was how she was such a coward to Raimundo and her feelings towards him. Would she never get to tell him now? Then it seemed like luck was shining on her. She had reached the side of the mountain and there was a cave it seemed. She wondered if any animals were in there, but then shook it off. She walked in and summoned her element to her finger tips and made a fire. She was so cold. She wanted to sleep. She felt herself dozing off, she knew she had to stay awake. She didn't realize that she had already fallen asleep as the events of her day caught up with her.

Raimundo ran out in to the snow, as the mountain got steeper. He wished Kimiko was safe inside the temple, that he had just missed her. But somehow, he knew, he just knew she was out here. Freezing. He could barely see, and upon calling his element pushed the snow out of his face and walked on. He was beginning to get cold himself, but he knew he couldn't give up. He knew he couldn't find her footprints in the snow, probably they were already covered with fresh snow by now. He reached the incline of the mountain and saw something flicker at the corner of his eye. Mind games? No, he turned and saw flickering once more. He ran as fast as he could. First he saw the dying fire. And then he saw Kimiko, lying on the ground, not moving. He ran over to her and practically shaked her. She moaned a little bit, and then slowly opened her eyes, mumbling something about, that she must be dreaming and that she was going to die. He pulled her into the blanket he had brought and lifted her up. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way back to the temple.

Kimiko upon gaining her mind back, could talk normally again, no longer delusional, still she was very cold. Raimundo lightly placed her on the bed, and pulled off her hat, boots and gloves.

He hugged her tightly. "Kimiko don't ever, ever scare me like that again. What were you thinking. I was so worried. I thought I would lose you.", he said all well holding her.

"Im sorry, I had no idea it was going to snow so hard."

"Kimiko I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you."

"Why do you care," she mumbled.

He could've told her right then and there but... "Kimiko, you know you mean a lot to me." Before she could respond he grabbed her pj's from her drawer and put them in her arms. And then picked her up again and carried her to the door to the bathroom.

"You need a hot shower. Now! Go." He practically screamed at her.

"Jeez, Rai, I said I was sorry."

"He opened the door and pushed her inside. "Go," he said much more quieter this time.

She sighed and walked in and closed the door. She took a shower, all the while thinking of why Raimundo has flipped out. He barely showed anything for her, but now he was saying how she meant a lot to him, and how scare he was. Could he, no she doubted it, she was lucky but not that lucky.

She put on her pj's and walked into her room with her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. As she had guessed Raimundo was waiting fo her. His mood seemed to had changed considerably.

"Im sorry about before I was upset."

"Honestly, I had no idea you even cared so much."

I care more than you know, he thought. "Well, I do, have you feet and hands thawed?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I think the shower did the trick." Seeing his face, still, concern held it. She sighed inwardly. He got up and gather her in his arms. She hugged him back, enjoying the moment.

"As long as your okay.", was the words he whispered in her ear.

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3, done. Hope you all liked that and to my Underground Railroad story, I've decided to publish it, because hothead1001 said it was awesome and very original, wow I can really count on her, what a good friend. Anyways I update soon but please review, Chapter 4 already in the works. Oh yeah and thanks for the better way to right my story, I like it better this way.

-Raikimlover


	4. Presents?

Kimiko woke up, as the events of yesterday, flooded back to her. She sat up, lost in thought. The storm, Raimundo finding her, Raimundo getting suddenly protective of her. It made her confused. She changed and walked into the kitchen where the other three dragons and Dojo were having breakfast. Raimundo saw her first.

"Good Morning Kimiko, did you sleep well?", he inquired.

"Actually I did, and good morning to you too."

"Kimiko you gave us all a scare," Clay interrupted.

"Yes Kimiko, we were most worried about you."

"Im really sorry guys, I had no idea that the snow would come so fast. But I'm fine now, thanks to Raimundo finding me."

He grinned. "It was nothing."

Sure didn't act like it was nothing. "Yes it was, I could've died out there, but your rescued me, so once again, thanks. Now, what's for breakfast?"

&&&&&&&&

Guys, Im going into the town, I'll be back later okay." Kimiko said. "I have to pick up another package."

Raimundo came up to her. "Hey Kimiko, well your there can you see if a package for me is there? It's small so it should be easy to carry."

She smiled. "Sure, what is it by the way?"

He smiled suspiciously. "Nothing."

"Why am I getting a package filled with nothing?"

"Come on", he said laughing.

"I was kidding."

"Of course you were, now go."

"Trying to get rid of me huh?"

"No way, I don't want it to snow again is all."

"Don't worry, I made it the first time, I'll be fine", she said as she walked out the door.

Kimiko got to the post office, where both her package and Raimundo's package were waiting. She got them and walked back outside. Whatever Raimundo had was small, the box was so tiny, she wondered what it could be. She of course was happy. Her package was Raimundo's Christmas present. She knew he loved soccer and the world cup so (thanks to her fathers connection, how she loved those connections) she had gotten a soccer ball used in the World Cup by Brazil with all the team players signatures on it. She knew he would love it.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Here Rai, you were right, it is small."

He shrugged. "Good things come in small packages."

"I guess your right."

"Anyways, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate this."

"What else are friends for?", she replied innocently.

"A lot more, you'd be surprised."

"Okay, I'll be back, I have to wrap this."

"What is it?"

"Nothing", she replied sweetly.

"Ha, we all know what that means."

She shook her head. "I'll see you later."

Raimundo sat in his room unwrapping Kimiko's other present from the package. He really hoped she'd like it. He pulled it out and opened the tinier box just to look at it again. It was a gold, flat charm on a golden chain in the shape of a seashell with a pearl in the center. About the size of his medallion. When he saw it when he was looking on the web for something for Kimiko, he knew she would love it. He shut the box again and wrapped it in gold foiled paper.

&&&&&&&&&

Another chapter up. Wow Im really enjoying writing this story and tomorrow im going out with my friend Ericka and my best friend Ken for Christmas in Schoharie. Right now it's practically flooding here in Schoharie, and I have a waterfall outside my door and it thunder and lightning like crazy. Anyways, I hope that chapter was good, and my gift ideas too. I have also put up my new story Slaves and stolen kisses, but I may not update it till this story done. Anyways Merry Christmas haha

-Raikimlover


	5. Girlfriend? Sister

December 18

There was only seven days till Christmas. Only seven days until she told Raimundo how she felt about him. She once again wondered what was in the package that Raimundo had gotten. Maybe it was for her. Something so small, but then again he did say that good things come in small packages. She wondered where he was. She walked out of her room and was about to knock when he heard him talking to someone. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lela."

"Yeah I almost done getting your presents.", Raimundo said as he continued talking.

"I miss you too, I can't wait too see you."

"My Shen gong wu quest is going good too, you know being leader and all."

"I love you too."

Tears welled up in Kimikos eyes. It had never occurred to her that Raimundo might have a girlfriend. She shook her head sadly as tears ran down her cheeks. She walked softly into her room and silently cried.

"Speaking of love, hows Kimiko?", Raimundo's year older sister Lela said.

"Shes really great, I told you about that storm right?", he replied.

"Yeah, and you came like a knight in shining armor, right?"

"Kinda, but Im going to tell her how I feel on Christmas."

"Way to go little bro, I know you won't regret it. Oh I have another call, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure, Bye."

"Later", she replied.

I really hope I don't regret it. He put his phone in his charger and walked out of the room. He knocked on the post of Kimiko's room.

"Who is it?", came the muffled reply.

"Its Raimundo."

He walked inside her room where Kimiko was sitting on her cot, her arms around her legs. Her face was also flushed and she had tear marks on her cheeks. She had been crying. He instantly became concerned.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"You were crying."

She closed her eyes. "Okay, I was, you can leave now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you crying."

"No reason."

"No one cries without a reason."

"Why didn't you tell me," she said softly.

"Tell you what?" he said his tone equally soft.

"That..that you had a..a girlfriend," she said slowly.

His face turned to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She gave him a face. "Are you kidding me Rai, are you serious. You do so know what Im talking about. Your such a liar", she said outraged.

"Kimiko, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me spell it out for you. The girl you were talking to on the phone. Your girlfriend."

He smiled. Then he started laughing.

"Whats so funny."

"You"...he kept laughing..."girlfriend."

"What?"

He stop laughing suddenly becoming serious. "You thought I had a girlfriend? That girl on the phone was Lela, my sister. Not a girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend."

Her jaw drop and then she turned red. "But..but, you said I love you..."

"My older sister Lela, I love her."

"Oh I see, Im sorry, I guess I kinda jumped to conclusions.."

"Yeah you kinda did."

Her blush deepened. "Im sorry", she repeated.

"Its okay, but why were you crying?" he said moving closer to her.

She averted her eyes away from him. "Umm, uhh, well, I kind-"

Omi burst into the room. "Kimiko, Raimundo, Master Fung wants us for training. Why are you so close to Kimiko?"

Kimiko interrupted. "No reason, she grabbed Omi's shoulders and steered him out of the room with her following him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5 is now up. And I really really wanna thank each and everyone of my reviewers I logged on to my yahoo a couple days ago and I had so many reviews on this story and Slaves and stolen kisses. I was like so happy people liked my stories, it really made my day. I guess Im getting better at writing. I think thats hte most reviews I've had so quickly. And thanks for the tips too for anyone who left them. Im extremely thankful to have reviewers like you readers. Thanks.

-Raikimlover


	6. Filler

December 20

The countdown had officially begun. Only 5 days till Christmas. She sighed she had been avoiding Raimundo for the past two days, after that girlfriend, actually his sister incident. She still couldn't believe how she flipped out. Good thing Omi came so she wouldn't have to answer him. But she couldn't help but wonder what she would of said if Omi hadn't came. Would she have told him? Or would she have chickened out and made some lame excuse? Err, love was so complicated. How could she love him and not tell him. He was her best friend and she couldn't even tell him. How sad was she? Whatever, it didn't matter, she was telling him. She wasn' t going to hide behind dumb excuses and lies.

Kimiko was hiding something. He couldn't believe how upset she had looked when she thought he had a girlfriend. He knew thats why she had been crying and if Omi hadn't bursted in he had a feeling she would've told him something important. But Omi did come in and she didn't say anything. No reason to dwell on the past, what could've been. All he knew was that he was telling her how he felt and she wasn't going to avoid him when he told her.

"Ooh Kimiko, I am most excited for Christmas, aren't you?"

Kimiko smiled. "Of course I am, its almost Christmas after all."

"What did you get me?"

She laughed. "Im can't tell you that, it wouldn't be a surprise then."

Omi frowned for a second but then his face lit back up. "Hmm, maybe Clay will let me peek."

Kimiko smirked. "He wouldn't dare."

"What wouldn't I do?", Clay asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Let him look at his presents early.", Kimiko said filling him in.

"Omi's just excited a bit, thats all, its almost Christmas after all."

"See, Clay understands.", Omi said.

"Omi, did you hide your presents? Me and Clay might go looking for them," Kimiko said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, very sneaky Kimiko. I have hid my presents well, you'd have to be able to read my mind to find my spot."

Kimiko shook her head. "That could be arranged. But I bet you hid it underneath the Shroud of Shadows somewhere didn't you?"

Omi's mouth made an O. "Umm, no, I hid it in..in..in the Shen gong wu vault. Yes, that is it."

Omi was a lot of things but he wasn't a good liar. "Sure Omi, sure."

"I will be right back, no one follow me," Omi said as he glanced at Kimiko and Clay suspiciuosly.

Kimiko held up her hands. "Go."

Now Clay and Kimiko sat in the kitchen in silence. Then Raimundo walked in. He looked tired, that was the reason all the other monks were hanging out instead of training. Raimundo had been training alone this morning with Master Fung. Raimundo didn't even acknowledge them,just took a glass and filled it with water, drank it in 5 seconds, then walked backed out.

"Master Fung must be working his somethin' fierce huh?"

"Looks like it, even though we barely have any enemies anymore."

"Not according to Master Fung."

Kimiko laughed. "So true, so true."

"Do you think Im doing the right thing, you know, telling Kimiko how I feel?"

Clay gave him a look. "Raimundo, Im your best friend, which is why your confiding in me, numerous times, but anyways, of course you should tell her. 'Cause you'll never know how she feels until you tell her."

"Well, what do you think about the girlfriend thing I told you about?"

"Well, obviously, if she got so emotional about it, she must feel something for you."

"Yeah, maybe thats why shes avoiding me."

"Okay, listen to me. She kissed, lets say that again, kissed you, when you came back from the Heylin side and when you became Shoku Warrior she was like all over you. Your best friend doesn't kiss you, I repeat your best friend doesn't kiss you."

"Shout it a little louder Clay, I don't think everyone in the temple heard you."

Clay grinned. "Sorry, its just, its so obvious, at least to me. And the fact that I know you two belong together. I just want you to be happy."

Raimundo grinned at his friend. "Thanks Clay."

Okay, I know that chapter was super boring, but I needed a filler chapter, and this is it, sorry, but theres only one chapter to go. 7's my lucky number after all. Then all start working on S+SK okay. So review if you want. Update soon.

-RaiKimlover.


	7. Christmas

December 24

All the presents had been put under the Christmas tree. Kimiko couldn't believe Christmas finally was here. And so was the time to tell Raimundo how she felt. No backing down now. It was already seven o clock. She sighed. It always seemed like the few hours left took forever. Then, Omi came running into her.

"Kimiko, please come outside and play in the snow with me!"

She laughed. "Of course Omi. Just let me get my coat on."

Raimundo looked out the window at Kimiko and Omi as they had a snowball fight. Kimiko had just nailed Omi in the face, and was laughing. Taking advantage of it, Omi threw one at her. Then they started to build a snowfort. Raimundo was happy to be telling Kimiko how he felt about her. She was so filled with love, and caring, he wanted that. He wanted someone like Kimiko in his life.

Kimiko glanced at her digital clock. 12:00 the glowing digits read. Like Kimiko had expected, she wasn't able to sleep. She got up and put on a robe and walked to where the Christmas tree was. The lights were glowing and blinking around the tree and the star was multi-coloring. The presents glistened, and the ornaments seemed still, as if waiting till morning. It was beautiful. Somehow, after looking at the Christmas tree she could always go to sleep. She looked at the tree one last time, trying to burn it in her memory. She smiled softly, and walked back to her room. She got into her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Christmas Morning

Kimiko walked into Omi's room, where Omi was still sleeping. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kimiko.", Raimundo whispered as he came up behind her.

"You to Rai."

Raimundo walked past her and picked Omi up and carried him to the main hall, to the Christmas tree.

Raimundo smiled at her then gently woke Omi up.

"Merry Christmas Omi.", Kimiko and Raimundo said in unison.

Omi's drowsy eyes shot open. He saw the Christmas tree and jumped out of Raimundo's arms and started ruffling through the presents. The Clay walked in.

"Wow, Omi's real excited huh?"

"You bet.", Kimiko said as Raimundo laughed lightly.

Master Fung and Dojo walked in, then everyone started exchanging "Merry Christmas's."

Kimiko sat down in a chair next to the Christmas tree and told everyone to be quiet. She took a present of the pile and read it.

"To Omi from Kimiko." Omi ran forward. He grabbed the box and ripped it open. "My friend Pochii, he has returned again, and this Book of Slang." Everyone started laughing, all knowing Omi's slang problem.

"To Raimundo from Kimiko." Raimundo took the box away from her and slowly took off the ribbon, then the wrapping and then his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

"Is this a..a world cup ball?"

Kimiko smiled. "Signed by Team Brazil."

"Holy crap, Its awesome, I so owe you.", he said as he gave he a hug.

Kimiko blushed slightly. "No you don't.", she said as she reached for another present.

"To Kimiko from Rai." She opened the box and saw the DVD. "You did not buy me the Oh My Goddess Season."

He smiled. "I did."

"Oh my god, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, theres more."

Kimiko peered into the box and pulled out a smaller box. She opened it slowly. The gasped. Kimiko had had her share of pretty necklaces, but none of them were even close to how pretty, no how beautiful this necklace was. She smiled.

"Rai, its beautiful. I love it. Will..will you help me put it on?"

He grinned. "Of course." He took the necklace and carfully placed it on her neck and locked hte clasp.

"Im really happy you like it.", he said happily.

"Not like it, love it."

He smiled and sat back down.

"To Clay from Omi..."

All the presents had been unwrapped, Master Fung had went back into the meditating room, well all the other Dragons continued to look at their presents. Kimiko had been absently fingering her necklace, Omi, playing Pochii 2, Clay, of course, admiring his new boots, and Raimundo lightly kicking his World Cup ball. Kimiko knew that it was now or never. She was about to get up when Raimundo said her name from behind her.

She turned. "Yes."

He smiled nervously. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, I have to tell you something too."

They walked out the main hall and into the kitchen. Not exactly romantic, but whatever.

"Do you wan to go first Kim?"

"Uh, you can if you want."

"No really go ahead. Girls first."

"Says who?, you go first."

"Hold on, why don't we both say it at the same time."

Kimiko thought about it for a second. "Okay."

"1...2...3!"

"Im in love with you,' they both shouted out as both their jaws dropped.

"What, you do, and I imagining things?", Kimiko asked.

"Are you imagining things?, I think I am. You did say you loved me right?"

She nodded. "That is what you said too right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you feel the same way."

"I can either."

Raimundo pulled her into his arms. "Im so madly in love with you Kimiko, I think about you everyday," he murmured into her ear."

"I do too. I love you so much. I just didn't think you felt the same way."

"So Im guessing thats why you were crying about the girlfriend thing?"

"Yeah."

"Im sorry you had to feel so bad."

"Its okay, it was worth it I guess, it just showed me more that I had to tell you."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, then grabbed her hand.

"Lets go, before Omi and Clay come looking for us."

They walked into the main hall hand in hand. Clay turned and saw them, then saw their hands, and laughed lightly."

"Im guessin she felt the same way." Clay asked.

"Yeah she does."

"Told ya she would. Hey Omi, looks like I won the bet. Told ya, they'd get together."

Omi frowned. "Oh, I have to do your chores."

Clay laughed. "Forget it Omi, it was an unfair bet. I knew they both felt the same way, was only a matter of time. Just forget about the chores."

Omi smiled and ran up to Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Are you going to get married now," he asked in complete child-innocence.

Kimiko and Raimundo stared at him.

"You lucky your cute Omi.", was all she said.

All the Dragons were in the kitchen as Omi and Clay made turkey for dinner. Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's hand and pulled him to the doorframe where the mistletoe was. Raimundo, being oblivious as usual.

"What are we doing?", he asked.

She tilted his face upward. His eyes widened and then he looked at her with a smug smile on his face.

"It's a mistletoe." he stated. Doctor Obvious.

She smiled at him. "I love you Raimundo."

He smiled affectionately back at her. "I love you too Kimiko."

"Merry Christmas Rai," she said as she pulled his head down and kissed him.

OMG, I loved the ending. I hope all my readers have a Merry Christmas too by the way. Once again thanks for the killer reviews, especially Cursed Destiny. I loved the way you commented in like a convo. Very Cool. Anyways, I'll start updating my other story soon. You're all getting coal by the way. Haha kidding, if reviews were good deeds, you all better be getting a load of presents. Love you all.

-RaiKimLover.


End file.
